


A Happy Ending Fit for a Prince

by torino10154



Series: Help Japan [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Happy Ending Fit for a Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



**Title:** A Happy Ending Fit for a Prince  
 **Other pairings/threesome:** None.  
 **Rating:** Soft R  
 **Word count:** ~1000  
 **Content:** Fully clothed frottage  
 **Summary:** Harry wants to get to know Snape, now that the war is behind them.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd. Written for [snape_potter](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/)’s Fix It Fest. Also written as the fourth of twelve monthly ficlets for [alisanne](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/) which she won from me at [help_japan](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/).

 

"I'm surprised you asked me to dinner, Potter," Snape said, fixing Harry with one of his inscrutable looks.

Trying to lighten the mood, Harry said, "You can't help but feel a connection with a man who nearly died in your arms." Snape's eyes widened and Harry thought back over his words and realised how bloody _romantic_ it sounded. "I didn't—"

"Of course not," Snape said stiffly, almost seeming hurt but that would mean….

"Actually, I had more than one reason," Sensing he might actually have a chance if he just plowed on, Harry added quickly, "I'd like to get to know you better."

"You want to hear stories of your mother." The way Snape said it, it was not a question.

"I do, but that's not the only reason."

"Pray tell, Potter."

"Call me Harry, please." Snape nodded once but didn't extend the courtesy in kind. Harry knew it would be hard to get through the walls Snape surrounded himself with but was determined to keep trying.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he opened them and hoped he sounded sincere when he said, "I find you attractive."

Snape's face remained blank. "You are confusing your emotions, Po—Harry."

Harry shook his head. "No, no, I'm not. I respect all you've done for me. I admire you for your bravery. However, I do know the difference between that and desire."

"Desire? What could you possibly know of desire?" Snape frowned but as long as he stayed Harry knew he had a chance.

"I know what I think about when I'm alone in my bed." Harry leaned forward and smiled. "Shall I tell you about it?"

Snape looked around the restaurant. "Perhaps this conversation would be better held _elsewhere_."

"Come back to mine?" Harry asked, a bit too eagerly maybe. He added then, "You'd be surprised how Grimmauld Place looks now that Kreacher is taking care of it again. Plus I had Bill Weasley go through and take care of some of the nastier curses."

Snape stood and Harry hastened to follow him. They stepped into the restaurant Apparation zone and Harry reached for Snape's arm to bring him along.

"I _have_ been to this mausoleum before."

"I _have_ changed the wards," Harry replied cheekily. "Come in." Harry slipped off his cloak and hung it on the rack just inside the front door. He watched as Snape did the same.

When they reached the library, Harry called for Kreacher to bring them after dinner drinks.

"What do you think?" Harry asked as he sat down, Firewhiskey in hand.

"Marked improvement." Snape took a sip of his drink and conversation came to a stand still. For some reason Harry found it comfortable rather than awkward.

They sat in companionable silence until both men had finished their drinks.

"Care for a tour?" Harry asked as he got up and set his glass down on the tray Kreacher had left. Snape stood and did the same.

"Lead the way." Harry headed downstairs to the kitchen. He remembered so clearly the fight between Snape and Sirius and imagined what would have happened if the Weasleys hadn't arrived when they did.

When they walked through the door, Harry gasped and flushed. Kreacher had lit two candles and the table was laid out with cakes and tarts as well as a sweet wine to accompany them.

"I think your house-elf has made your position clear," Snape said softly. Harry turned and nearly ran into Snape he was so close.

"I didn't ask him to do this," Harry explained.

"I'm sure you didn't."

He and Snape stared at one another for a long moment and then both surged forward, crashing their lips together, teeth and tongues following soon after. Harry felt himself pushed against the edge of the table, heard a glass shatter but didn't care. He was kissing Snape and it was glorious.

Snape's hands went from his hair to his back to his arse, pulling Harry flush against him. Feeling that hot length through the layers of fabric, made Harry moan into Snape's mouth. Snape nipped his bottom lip, his chin, the column of his neck.

"Oh," Harry gasped as Snape slid his hand under Harry's shirt and tweaked a nipple. Snape was _everywhere_ , overwhelming Harry's senses. He threw his head back as Snape sucked the tender flesh just below his ear, grinding their bodies together. Harry was so close already but he didn't want to come in his pants like the schoolboy he'd been only six months ago.

"Please," he whispered.

"Please, what?" Snape replied flicking his thumb back and forth across Harry's nipple.

"Anything."

"Anything?" Harry felt more than heard the chuckled reply. He should have known Snape would torment him at every turn.

"I need _something_ or I'll come in my pants!" Harry said, exasperated.

Snape thrust his hips forward, pressing himself against Harry's rock hard prick. "Then. _Do_."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he couldn't hold back any longer, his body rigid in Snape's embrace. His body slumped and his head fell to Snape's shoulder, his face burning.

"Sorry, Snape," he mumbled but Snape only rubbed his hands up and down Harry's back gently.

"I think you should call me Severus," Snape replied and pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head.

Harry couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He wrapped his arms around Severus and sighed contentedly.

"Shall we retire to the bedroom or should I take my leave?" Severus murmured, and pulled back, casting a Cleansing charm on Harry's now cold and sticky pants. Harry reached out and trailed his hand down Severus's lightly stubbled cheek.

"Come upstairs." Harry grasped Severus's hand but Severus didn't move. "What?"

"I—you're young, Harry. This might be a mistake." Harry knew Severus was giving him an out but he didn't want or need it.

"It isn't," Harry said firmly. "So, coming?"

Severus's eyes blazed. "Oh, yes." Harry shivered and then turned, leading the way to his bedroom.


End file.
